Sermon Bundy
Sermon Bundy is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where as part of the tag team The Bundys, alongside his son George Bundy, he was one half of the inaugural ECW Tag Team Champions, he is also the current ECW Hardcore Champion in his first reign. History in ECW Original Series Sermon debuted on Episode 2 as one half of the tag team The Bundys with his son George Bundy, they debuted in a tag team match against The Wildcards, which they lost after Blake pinned George following a shoulder barge. On Episode 3, Sermon won a singles match against Blake by disqualification after Blake ignored a rope break. At December to Dismember, The Bundys def The Wildcards in a Ladder Match to become the inaugural ECW Tag Team Champions. On Episode 4, The Bundys defeated the debuting tag team The Misfits by Disqualification to retain the ECW Tag Team Championships after Piss used a barbed wire 2x4. On Episode 5, Sermon was meant to compete in a Hardcore match against Piss, but the match was made a Hardcore Triple Threat match after Blake made his return. Piss won the match. At Armageddon, The Bundys defended the ECW Tag Team Championships in a Hardcore Tag Team Triple Threat Match against The Misfits and The Wildcards. At the end of the match, The Bundys lost the tag titles to The Wildcards. On Episode 7, George stopped wearing the Bundy family colors, instead opting to wear pink and purple, causing him to argue with his father. On Episode 9, Sermon debuted his new American Hero gimmick, telling George that if he loses his Elimination Chamber Qualifying match, he'd face George at the next CPV. Sermon lost his Qualifying match against Brent. At Survivor Series, George stated he refused to fight his father, but competed in the match anyway, after getting in no offense, George picked up the upset win when he beat Sermon with a victory roll. After the match, Sermon attacked George and gave him a Con-Chair-To, injuring George and potentially ending his career. On Episode 10, Sermon Bundy came out after Papu Papu's match to challenge Papu to a match on the next episode. On Episode 11, Papu and Sermon's match was made part of the Beat The Clock Spring to determine the number 1 contender for the ECW Championship, Sermon won the match in 6 minutes and 46 seconds. On Episode 12, Sermon won a Fatal 4-Way Match against JBL, Papu Papu & Antonio the Awesome. At The Great American Bash, Sermon was the 9th entrant in a 10-Man Money in the Bank Match, where he was eliminated by Papu Papu. Over the next few weeks, Sermon started a rivalry with JBL, with JBL continuously screwing Sermon out of wins in matches between the two, starting on Episode 14, when JBL pinned Sermon while JBL's feet were on the ropes. On Episode 15, JBL defeated Sermon again, this time defeating him by countout. On Episode 16, JBL defeated Sermon again, this time by disqualification when the referee saw Sermon holding a steel chair and thought Sermon used the chair against JBL. On Episode 17, it was announced that JBL would face Sermon one more time in a Hardcore Match. During the show, Sermon attacked a JBL fan in the crowd, until JBL came in to save the fan. At No Mercy, JBL lost to Sermon in their Hardcore Match, after which, Sermon attacked JBL further and hit JBL with a Con-Chair-To, badly injuring JBL. On Episode 19, Sermon lost to the debuting Nanook of the North. On Episode 20, Sermon competed in a first round triple threat match in a tournament for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship, losing to Nanook of the North, with the match also involving Gas-O. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, Sermon Bundy made his return to the company. On Episode 2, Sermon competed against ECW CAW Contest Winner, Mark Brandle, in a losing effort. After the match, Brandle was attacked by Devin Foolhardy. On Episode 3, Sermon teamed with Devin Foolhardy to face Mark Brandle and Brandle's hand-picked partner, Nanook of the North. Sermon and Devin lost the match. On Episode 4, Sermon faced Nanook of the North, in a losing effort. Sermon made a special appearance on ECW D-League Episode 2, issuing an open challenge to anyone on D-League so Sermon could get some practice for his qualifying match for the Money in the Bank Match (Even though Sermon never competed in a qualifying match). Sermon's open challenge was answered by Silas Moore, who defeated Sermon. On Episode 8, Sermon unsuccesfully faced Abraham Little. On Episode 9, Sermon encountered Mark Brandle (Who had defeated Devin Foolhardy to terminate Devin's contract in ECW), challenging Brandle to a match on the next episode. On Episode 10, Sermon fought Mark Brandle, but lost by countout when he abandoned the match. On Episode 11, Sermon interfered in Brandle's match for the ECW YouTube Championship, causing Brandle to win by disqualification, after which, Sermon was attacked by Brandle's opponent, Eric Samoyd. On Episode 12, Sermon competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the 30th entrant in the upcoming Royal Rumble Match. The other 5 entrants in the battle royal were Melvin Moon, Mark Brandle, Chad, Wesley Underhook and Kenny Hannity. Sermon made it to the final 3 before being eliminated by Brandle and Moon, Sermon later distracted Brandle, allowing Moon to get the win. At Royal Rumble, Sermon entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 5th entrant, lasting 1 minute 30 seconds, eliminating Yoshiharu Kitari, before being eliminated by Colossus. On the Episode 13 Pre-Show, Sermon competed against Yoshiharu Kitari, in a winning effort, marking Sermon's first win since No Mercy. After the match, Sermon continued to attack Yoshi K, prompting a save from Yoshi's tag team partner, Gas-O, and starting another match, between Sermon and Gas-O, which Sermon lost. On Episode 14, Sermon tried to interfere and cost Gas-O his match for the ECW Hardcore Championship against Antonio the Awesome, but was unsuccessful as Gas-O was able to win the title anyway. On Episode 15, Sermon was first seen backstage, after seemingly attacking Yoshiharu Kitari. Sermon was next seen coming out after Gas-O defended the Hardcore Title against Prototype. Sermon and Prototype attacked Gas-O and seemingly formed an alliance. On Episode 16, Sermon teamed with Prototype to face Dancing Dragon in a losing effort. At Bad Company, Sermon defeated Gas-O to win the ECW Hardcore Championship, after the match, Sermon removed Gas-O's mask to reveal that Gas-O was really Sermon's son, George. Appearances Personal Life Before signing with ECW, Sermon and his son, George Bundy, both worked as a trapeze act in a circus, but the quit the circus to persue wrestling. Sermon and his son, George, are both Jewish. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** American Hero Flip/Flip Bottom/Patriotism Flip/Sermon Flip/Spanish Fly (Standing Moonsault Side Slam) * Signature Moves ** Triple Rolling German Suplexes * Nicknames ** "The American Hero" * Managers ** George Bundy * Entrance Themes ** "Two by Four" by Jim Johnston ** "The Final Countdown" by Europe ** "The Final Countdown (Saxaphone Version)" Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural, with George Bundy) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:Hardcore Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Light Heavyweights Category:ECW Hardcore Champions